Luhannie!
by AnisHunHanBaekYeol
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini Luhan sering makan banyak! bagaimana reaksi Sehun melihat sang rusa kecilnyaa? *summary gagal lagi-,-*. HunHan. YAOI. Oneshoot. RnR? :3


**Annyeonghaseoo! *tebar kacamata yesung***

**Aku membawa FF lagi nih, iseng aja keluar dari otak.. Yah masih agak aneh sih u,u**

**Tapi buat FF yang kmrn makasih ya Reviewnyaa *cium satu-satu***

**Tittle : Luhannie!**

**Rated : T(idak Tahu) :3**

**Genre : Romace gagal(?)**

**Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

**Warning : YAOI! BoysLove, Typo, abal, aneh, jelek, absurd, ga nyambung dan kekurangan lain akan menyusul :3**

**Ini FF murni dari otakku, mianhae jika ada kesamaan di cerita.. mianhaeee *joged bareng ddangko***

* * *

Semua member EXO tengah menikmati masa-masa liburan mereka saat ini, Manager memberitahukan kalau EXO akan bebas dari jadwal satu minggu ke depan, oh tentu saja ini adalah hari paling bahagia menurut semua member EXO, mulai hari itu mereka akan bersantai sepuasnya~

"Cukup Luhan-ge, kau makan terlalu banyak, bagaimana kalau pipimu sama seperti Xiumin-ge?" namja yang berstatus sebagai umma di EXO-M, Lay. sedang memarahi pemilik aegyo terbagus di EXO-M itu, Luhan.

"Yahh, aku masih lapar, kemarikan makananku huweeeee TT_TT" Luhan akhirnya menangis, karna merasa tidak tega, akhirnya Lay kembali memberikan makanan itu kepada Luhan

"Ada apa sih dengan Luhan gege? kenapa selalu makan akhir-akhir ini?" tanya sang panda -Tao- dengan polosnya

"Mungkin dia sedang dalam pertumbuhan baby panda, kau tahukan badannya seperti apa" ucap ddhuizang a.k.a Kris sambil membaca majalah tentang EXO yang di beli dua hari yang lalu, namun sebenarnya hanya ingin melihat fotonya dan Tao yang sangat berkharisma(?)

"Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Luhan-ge memakan makanan sebanyak itu dalam sehari? apakah dia tidak makan selama seminggu? apa si Sehun itu tidak memperhatikan namjachingunya itu?!" Lay yang baru keluar kamar dari kamar HunHan, kini duduk di sofa, di sebelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang berdebat entah apa masalahnya..

"Mungkin dia mengisi tenaganya untuk bermain 'itu' dengan sehunnie" jawab chanyeol asal, yang segera mendapat deathglare dari semuanya, chanyeol yang merasa di tatapi hanya bisa memasang wajah tanpa dosa

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, kau ingin merusak pikiran polos pandaku ya?!" murka kris sambil meremas majalah yang dia pegang, karna takut.. chanyeol akhirnya menyerah dengan mengkibarkan bendera putih yang entah dia dapat dari mana #abaikan

"aku hanya bercanda, lalu kemana Sehun?" tanya chanyeol lagi

"Sedang berbelanja dengan Suho dan Xiumin hyung" ucap D.O yang baru selesai masak dari dapur

"Heyyy aku laparr, buatkan aku makanan~~ Lay~~ D.O~~" teriakan Luhan terdengar oleh member lainnya, suasana menjadi hening, semuanya hanya menatap satu sama lain

"Kurasa dia benar-benar sangat kelaparan" ucap baekhyun, yang lain hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda 'kau benar'

"Huftt, baiklah, aku akan membuat makanan untuk Luhan-ge, kajja kyungsoo" ajak Lay, D.O hanya mengangguk lalu menyusul Lay yang sudah duluan menuju dapur

"Eh, si Kkamjong itu kemana?" tanya Chen

"Mungkin sedang tidur di kamarnya, entah maunya apa si hitam itu" ucap kris sambil menutup majalahnya

"YAA! JANGAN MEMANGGILKU KKAMJONG!" terdengar teriakkan Kai di dalam kamar, namja berkulit tan itu mendengar ucapan kris rupanya, kris hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya santai

* * *

"Kami pulanggg" semua memberpun menoleh ke arah suara tersebut, terlihat Suho sang leader sedang mencibir pelan karna membawa barang belanjaan yang cukup banyak tanpa bantuan, Lay langsung membantu Suho membawakan semua kantung belanjaan itu ke dapur, Xiumin yang asyik memakan Bakpau makanan kesukaannya, dan Sehun yang membawa dua kantung belanjaan dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya..

Sehun melirik ke arah semua member, kemana rusa kecilnya? pikir sehun

"Hyungdeul, kalian tahu kemana Luhannie hyungku?" tanya sehun

"Di dalam kamar" jawab Baekhyun

"Dan dia terus meminta makan seperti orang yang tidak makan selama seminggu" tambah Chanyeol, "Baekki, ayo kita ke kamar, aku akan menunjukkan Games terbaru yang aku beli tadi!" ungkap chanyeol sambil menarik paksa tangan baekhyun

"Yaa! yeollie! nanti aku jatuh bodoh" ucap baekhyun, lalu pasangan ChanBaek itu masuk ke kamar mereka

Sehun memilih masuk ke kamarnya daripada mendengar ocehan tak berguna para hyungnya itu -menurut sehun-.

**KLEK~**

"Luhanniee hyung~~" panggil sehun dengan nada manja sembari meletakkan kedua kantung belanjaannya di atas meja nakasnya

"Wuahh, Sehun sudah pulang? habis darimana?" Tanya Luhan dengan makanan yang penuh di mulutnya

"Aishh, kenapa banyak sisa makanan disini? Aigoo Luhannie hyung, kau yang memakan semua ini?" pekik sehun sambil menaiki kasur luhan lalu duduk di samping luhan

"Dia yang meminta makanan sebanyak itu Sehunnie, nah ini makananmu Luhan-ge" Lay masuk lalu menaruh sepiring makanan untuk Luhan, lalu keluar kamar lagi

"Sehun, jaga hyungmu itu" ucap Lay sebelum menutup pintu kamar mereka

"Aigo, hyung ada apa denganmu? kenapa makanmu banyak sekali? apa kau belum makan dari kemarin?" panik sehun sambil merebut snack yang luhan pegang

"Ya! Sehunnie menyebalkan! aku mau makan.. kemarikannn.." ucap luhan menarik snack itu paksa dari tangan sehun, namun sehun tidak mau memberikan snack itu

"Tidak mau! Luhannie hyung harus berhenti makan, kau sudah makan sebanyak ini hyung! lihat! ada.. satu, dua, tiga…. aish kau memakan sampai 10 bungkus snack dan dua piring makanan hyung" pekik sehun frustasi

Luhan terdiam sesaat, bibirnya di poutkan, matanya mulai memanas dan berkaca-kaca, sebentar lagi rusa kecil itu pasti menangis..

"Huweeeeeee sehunnie jahat! aku tidak boleh makan! huweeeeeeee TT_TT" akhirnya Rusa kecil itu pun menangis kencang, Sehun melebarkan matanya, sejak kapan luhannie jadi begini?

"Y-ya! hyung berhenti menangis.." ucap sehun menaruh snack di tangannya di sampingnya, lalu mencoba menenangkan namjachingunya itu

"Huweee sehunnie jahat! aku membenci sehunnieee, sehunnie tidak mencintaikuu" tangis luhan makin terdengar, namun justru membuat ekspresi imut, bagaimana bisa orang yang sedang menangis justru terlihat imut seperti itu? pikir sehun

Sehun meraih kedua tangan luhan, tangan itu di genggam erat, membuat luhan menghentikan acara tangisannya

"Hyung, dengarkan aku" ucap sehun dengan nada lembut, Luhan menatap sehun sambil terisak-isak sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"Aku hanya tidak mau kau menjadi sakit perut, atau menjadi gendut karna terlalu banyak makan, memangnya hyung mau mempunyai pipi seperti xiumin hyung? kurasa itu tidak cocok untukmu, Xiumin memang cocok dengan wajah seperti itu, kalau hyung? kau lebih cocok dengan wajah imut seperti ini hyung" jelas sehun panjang lebar sambil mengusap air mata di pipi luhan dengan ibu jarinya

"Huweeeee sehunnie menyukai Xiumin-gege, sehunnie tidak menyukaikuuuu" luhan menepis tangan sehun lalu menangis lagi

"eeh? aniyo hyungg.. aku ini sangat mencintai hyung, aku hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk hyung, dengarkan dan tatap aku hyung, aku.. Oh Sehun mencintai seorang Xi Luhan, dan tidak akan ada yang memisahkan kita berdua.. Oh Sehun hanya mencintai Luhan, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.. hyung mengerti?" ucap sehun

Luhan menatap mata sehun, mencari suatu kebohongan disana, namun luhan tidak menemukan kebohongan apapun disana..

"Huwaaaa aku mencintai Sehunnieee, jeongmal saranghae sehunnieeee" ucap luhan sambil memeluk sehun erat, Sehun hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan hyung sekaligus Namjachingunya itu

"Nado saranghae luhannie hyung" ucap sehun sambil melepaskan pelukan Luhan, lalu menatap Luhan serius

"W-wae? kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya luhan mempoutkan bibirnya imut

**CHU~**

Luhan terbelalak kaget saat Sehun mencium tepat di bibirnya, tidak ada nafsu, hanya menyalurkan rasa cinta dan sayang Sehun ke Luhan

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, lalu menatap Luhan, segera sehun menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya, memeluk Luhan erat seakan tidak akan pernah memberikan Luhan kepada siapapun..

"Saranghae Lu, Aku sangat mencintai mu Luhannie hyung" ucap sehun sembari mengelus rambut halus luhan, luhan yang mendengarnya menjadi malu, wajahnya memerah, luhan mengeratkan tangannya di pinggang sehun, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sehun

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehunnie" jawab Luhan di pelukan Sehun, Sehun tersenyum bahagia, suasana menjadi hening, mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain

"Jadi.. Apa aku boleh melanjutkan makananku lagi sehunnie?"

* * *

**THE END :3 **

**JDUARRRR(?) FF aneh ini pun muncul seiring dengan bom yang meledakkan author *abaikan saja***

**Jelek? Maafkan akuuu TT_TT , Aku sedang menjalani masa menjadi seorang author yang baik :3**

**Makasih udah mampirrr ;A; *Nangis bareng HunHan***


End file.
